


The Price of Everything

by liketreesinnovember



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketreesinnovember/pseuds/liketreesinnovember
Summary: Inspired by the GOT season 8 premiere, Sansa and Tyrion have a discussion.





	The Price of Everything

She finds him in the godswood, although he is not sure why he is there. This cold, quiet, wild sanctuary is not his place. These are not his gods. Although truth be told, the seven had never belonged to him, either. It was always the Stranger who alone would claim such as him, and the Stranger to whom he knew he would return.

“Why?”

He sighs, and sees his breath. The sight makes him shiver. “We’ve gone over this, Sansa. I didn’t want it, no more than you did, and I am sorry for the pain it caused you-”

“That’s not what I’m talking about. Why are you trusting Cersei?”

She is standing behind him, but he can hear the emotion rising in her voice. This hardened lady of a frozen land who pretends there is nothing left of that girl he knew, the one who loved songs and stories. She cares more than she knows.

“You, more than anyone, should know,” Sansa says. “You know her. You’re probably the only other person who could understand. You were there as well as I. You saw what they did to me. I saw what they did to you. Why?”

He turns away from the accusing face of the heart tree and looks into the accusing eyes of his one-time wife.

For a long time he does not speak. When he does it is slowly, softly. “One day, when I was a boy at Casterly Rock, my brother called me to him.

‘Come here,’ he said, my big brother, so I did. He was smiling, so I did, too. He told me my sister had a gift for me. Cersei was beautiful, even at a young age. And they were always together, my brother and sister. She bent down and kissed me on the forehead.”

The next part, Tyrion has never spoken aloud to anyone. Not even Jaime. “For a moment, I believed it. Like a fool, I believed that she had forgiven me. For being born. For being the monster that I am and killing our mother. All of it.

And then I saw Jaime laughing. And Cersei’s face, as if she had gotten goat shit on her slipper.” Tyrion feels his face twist in bitterness at the memory, and he looks away from Sansa, up at the blood red leaves of the trees, perhaps wondering if the old gods would provide him some answer to her question.

“I’m sorry,” she says softly.

“Maybe I am a fool,” he says, “destined to wear motley, as my father thought.” He had once told Daenerys that he had sworn off believing in things until he met her, but that had not been true, had it? Like an idiot, he had believed in so many things. And so many of those things had gone wrong.

“Don’t tell me you don’t know what that feels like, Lady Stark.”


End file.
